


Дело на Рождество

by ComOk



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мердок - иноплнетянин, Би Эй - оборотень, Красавчик - вампир, а Ганнибал - зомби. АУ? Нет, просто очередное дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело на Рождество

\- А я предупреждал, - простонал Красавчик, - что не стоит устраивать драку в лаборатории безумного ученого! Но разве ж меня кто-нибудь слушает?  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, ты был прав. Теперь доволен? - вздохнул Мэрдок и почесал затылок зеленым щупальцем.  
\- Лучше бы это признал Ганнибал.  
\- Обязательно признает, - пообещал Мэрдок. - Как только сможет выговорить что-то кроме "мозгиии!".  
Они настороженно замолчали, прислушиваясь к глухим ударам в дверь, ведущую в комнату отдыха из лаборатории. Другую дверь ожесточенно скребли и царапали.  
\- Думаешь, он может съесть нам мозг? Мы все-таки команда…  
\- Не уверен, что он об этом помнит.   
Красавчик вдруг зашипел и затряс рукой.  
\- Это были мои любимые запонки! - пожаловался он, вытряхивая серебряные безделушки из рукавов.  
\- Придется переходить на золото, - сказал Мэрдок.  
\- Это пошло. И банально. И вообще, мне не идет! Что ты ржешь, это не смешно! Теперь меня проткнут осиновым колом, застрелят серебряной пулей и похоронят за оградой кладбища! – продолжал страдать Красавчик.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - попытался успокоить его Мэрдок. - Доктор Альбрехт все исправит. К тому же мы выполнили свою работу, никакие бандиты в его лабораторию больше не сунутся. - Мэрдок вспомнил крыс, в которых превратились их менее удачливые противники, когда на них вылились разноцветные жидкости из разбитых пробирок и колб. - Я вот тоже не хочу вечно оставаться в таком виде. У щупалец, конечно, есть свои преимущества, но управлять вертолетом будет проблематично...  
\- Меня интересует одна вещь, - задумчиво разглядывая его, сказал Красавчик.  
\- Как, всего одна? - поразился Мэрдок.  
\- Ты стал раз в пять меньше! Куда делся твой вес?  
\- А, ну это просто, - махнул щупальцем Мэрдок. – Принцип псевдометоквазиастролябии.  
\- Че? - переспросил Красавчик.  
\- Язык через плечо! - передразнил его Мэрдок. - Нашел, чем интересоваться! Доберемся до нашего доктора Франкенштейна, спросишь. Скоро стемнеет, пойдем вытаскивать его из-за рождественского стола.  
Ожидание тянулось медленно. Красавчик мерял шагами комнату. Мэрдок сидел на краю стола, меланхолично покачивая щупальцами.  
\- Это просто невыносимо! – в очередной раз прервал молчание Красавчик.  
\- Что именно? Что ты жаждешь чьей-нибудь крови? Или что Би-Эй вот-вот прекратит выть на луну и займется поиском обеда? Или что полковник скоро выломает дверь и устроит нам зомби-джаз?  
\- Я не отражаюсь в зеркале! Зеркало, это мой профессиональный инструмент, вроде пистолета. Я лицо команды, я должен выглядеть на все сто!   
\- Ты выглядишь на все сто, - заверил его Мэрдок. - Эти клыки очень подходят к твоему галстуку.  
\- Мэрдок, - скептически сказал Красавчик, - ты уверен, что я могу полагаться на чувство прекрасного одноглазого осьминога?  
Мэрдок явно собирался на это ответить, но вдруг с воплем вскарабкался по портьере к самому карнизу.  
\- Фу, Билли! Фу!   
\- Билли не одобряет твой новый вид? – догадался Красавчик. – Или он натаскан для охоты на осьминогов?  
\- Он просто еще не привык. Билли, фу!  
Красавчик наблюдал, как сумасшедший осьминог ругает воображаемого пса, и чувствовал себя участником театра абсурда. Потом он понял, что чувствует кое-что еще. Он облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- А знаешь, Мэрдок, ты очень привлекателен... - почти промурлыкал Красавчик. – Даже в таком виде.  
\- Эй-эй! - Мэрдок предусмотрительно вскарабкался повыше. Отбиваться от Билли и Красавчика одновременно ему совсем не хотелось. - Красавчик, ты же земной вампир, человеческий! А я кто?  
\- Кто? - мурлыкнул тот, не сводя с Мэрдока плотоядного взгляда.  
\- Марсианин. Или сатурианин. Или меркурианин. В общем, точно не человек! У тебя будет несварение желудка, я тебе обещаю!  
\- Действительно, - погрустнел Красавчик. – Придется искать кого-нибудь другого.  
Ганнибал и Би-Эй на роль жертвы вампира тоже подходили мало, а бандитами-крысами Красавчик побрезговал.  
\- Стемнело, - сообщил Мэрдок, выглядывая в окно. – Можно выходить на улицу. Ты придумал, что нам делать с нашими агрессивными друзьями?  
\- Наденем на Би-Эя ошейник... Нет, ну надо же было полнолунию оказаться именно сегодня!  
\- И намордник! - потребовал Мэрдок.  
Видимо, доктор Альбрехт был готов к подобному развитию событий, поскольку и ошейник, и намордник отыскались довольно быстро. Не слишком понимая, что ему делать дальше, Красавчик подошел к двери, за которой бесновался оборотень.   
\- Впервые на арене! - завопил Мэрдок. - Смертельный номер! В правом углу ринга кровожадный вампир Темплтон Пэк! В левом углу – не менее кровожадный оборотень... Эй, Красавчик, - вдруг спохватился он, - только не дай ему себя укусить! Для вампиров оборотни смертельны.  
\- Спасибо что предупредил. - Красавчик отшатнулся и навалился всем весом на дверь, которую уже царапали с той стороны. - Главное, вовремя.  
\- Эх, все приходится делать самому, - вздохнул Мэрдок. - Открывай дверь и держи намордник наготове. Итак, у нас замена! В правом углу ринга – марсианин Эйч-Эм Мэрдок...   
Он ненадолго замолчал, а потом позвал:  
\- Ну где ты там копаешься?  
Красавчик заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Зеленый осьминог болтался на морде огромного волка, обвивая ему пасть своими щупальцами. Волк скулил и мотал головой.  
\- Тише, тише, Би-Эй, - приговаривал Мэрдок, проникновенно глядя ему в глаза своим большим глазом. – Хороший мальчик.  
Красавчик икнул и поторопился за намордником.  
Не успели они поздравить друг друга с успешно проведенной операцией, как под напором зомби затрещала и рухнула дверь. Не обращая никакого внимания на вампира и инопланетянина, зомби медленно, но верно направился к выходу.  
\- На Ганнибала мы тоже намордник наденем? - тоскливо спросил Красавчик.  
\- А ты знаешь какой-нибудь другой способ не дать ему сожрать мозги какому-нибудь случайному прохожему?  
\- Я просто боюсь, что намордник тут бесполезен. Ты когда-нибудь пытался встать между Ганнибалом и сигарой? Какой уж тут намордник… Уверяю тебя, тут почти тоже самое.  
\- Никогда не поверю, что для полковника какие-то мозги сравнятся с сигарой, - возразил Мэрдок.  
Они переглянулось.   
\- А ведь это идея.

 

Полная луна освещала узкие улочки провинциального городка, куда команда приехала, откликнувшись на просьбу о помощи ученого-естествоиспытателя. Красавчик поклялся себе, что больше никогда в жизни не согласится иметь дело с учеными.   
Хорошо, что в рождественский вечер большинство людей сидят дома, а не гуляют по улицам, так что мало кому довелось увидеть эту странную компанию. Но тот, кто видел, запомнил это на всю жизнь.  
Впереди бежал огромный, обвешанный золотом волк. Волка на поводке вел (а, вернее сказать, удерживал) человек, на голове у которого, будто тюрбан сидел зеленый осьминог и размахивал сигарой. За ними неторопливо шел зомби.  
\- Ути-ути,- приговаривал Мэрдок. - Красавчик, я чувствую себя неловко. Подманивать полковника сигарой, как будто какую-то дворнягу…  
\- Это лучше, чем отрывать его от чьих-нибудь мозгов.   
\- Надеюсь, он не вспомнит потом про это. Ну, Би-Эй точно не должен, оборотни себя не помнят…  
\- Я бы не был в этом так уверен… Мэрдок, а тебе обязательно сидеть у меня на голове?  
\- Мне так лучше видно, - невозмутимо отозвался Мэрдок и устроился поудобнее.  
Они выбирали самые безлюдные улочки, но без происшествий все-таки не обошлось. Из какого-то дома вдруг выскочила девушка и побежала вверх по улице.  
\- Девушка, - низким голосом проговорил Красавчик. – Смотри, какая девушка.  
\- Ты же смотришь на ее ноги, да? - с надеждой спросил Мэрдок. - Хотя фигура тоже ничего.  
\- Ты посмотри, какая у нее шея...  
\- Красавчик, прекрати это! Возьми себя в руки! Никаких шей!  
Красавчик мотнул головой, чуть не сбросив Мэрдока, и пошел за девушкой.  
\- Ах так, - разозлился Мэрдок. - Ну держись!  
\- Ай-я-яй! - завопил Красавчик. - Ты зачем кусаешься?! А если ты заразный?! Я не хочу превратиться в такое же зеленое недоразумение!  
\- Я не зеленый, - обиделся Мэрдок. - Я нежно-салатовый.  
Девушка между тем свернула в переулок и скрылась из виду. Красавчик горько вздохнул и пошел дальше. Но через пару кварталов остановился.   
\- Мэрдок, - жалобно сказал он, - мне на самом деле нужна кровь. У меня ноги подкашиваются и в ушах шумит. Я должен кого-нибудь укусить! Хотя бы кошку или собаку...  
\- Не трогай собак! Это же родственники Билли! Это же почти каннибализм!  
\- Какой еще каннибализм, мне-то Билли не родственник, - попытался возразить Красавчик.  
\- А как же духовное родство? - возмутился Мэрдок. - Билли - пес твоего лучшего друга!  
\- О да, воображаемый пес моего друга мне почти как брат, - едко согласился Красавчик.  
\- Вот так бы всегда. - Мэрдок предпочел не заметил издевки. - Поворачивай направо, у меня идея.  
Минут через десять они дошли до местной больницы.  
\- Прекрасная идея, - усмехнулся Красавчик. – Кусать больных проще, они никуда не убегут. А то и, глядишь, поправятся – вампиры-то бессмертны…   
\- У них должна быть донорская кровь, - сказал Мэрдок.  
Медсестра проявила должное мужество и свалилась в обморок только после того, как махнула в направлении, где располагался холодильник для хранения крови. Красавчик засмотрелся на ее шею, и тут же получил щупальцем по губам от Мэрдока.  
Они заперли Ганнибала и Би-Эя по разным кладовкам и пошли потрошить холодильник.  
\- Ммм, - пробурчал Красавчик, высасывая содержимое очередного пакета, - Вкуснотища. Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Нет уж, уволь. - Мэрдок брезгливо пошевелил пустой пакет. - Не переедай, а то спать захочешь.   
\- Ммм, сейчас, только вот допью. Четвертая отрицательная, деликатес…  
\- Эй, - Мэрдок на всякий случай отполз подальше, - мне показалось или ты на что-то намекаешь?

 

До дома доктора они добрались, когда уже начало светать.  
\- Доктор Альбрехт! - забарабанил в дверь Красавчик. - Открывайте!  
\- Что случилось? - спросил заспанный женский голос. Дверь открылась и на пороге появилась девушка, кутающаяся в плед.  
\- Элен? Простите, что потревожили. Нам срочно нужен ваш отец.  
Девушка, нахмурившись, оглядела их странную компанию.  
\- Вы команда А? - догадалась она. - Вы были в лаборатории отца? Господи! Да заходите, заходите!  
Она пропустила их в дом и помогла запереть Ганнибала и Би-Эя в подвале, прежде чем они продолжили разговор.  
\- Отец уехал, - виновато сообщила она. - На несколько дней. Решил устроить себе каникулы и заодно не путаться у вас под ногами, и дать вам спокойно разобраться с бандитами.  
\- Да уж, очень спокойно, - проворчал Красавчик, машинально улыбаясь девушке. Он был сыт, поэтому ее шея интересовала его не намного больше, чем остальные части тела. - Спокойней некуда, - он прислушался к треску двери в подвале. - Особенно если эти двое вырвутся, вот будет спокойствие.  
\- Вы располагайтесь, - предложила Элен. - Я попробую связаться с отцом. Он тут же вернется, когда узнает. Но если что, вам придется провести здесь пару дней. Не беспокойтесь, двери у нас крепкие.  
Она вышла. Красавчик уселся в кресло, вытянул уставшие ноги. Стащил с головы Мэрдока.  
\- Слышал? Этот Франкенштейн наворотил дел и смылся. Эй, ты чего такой вялый?  
\- Что-то я себя неважно чувствую, - пробормотал тот. - Дышать тяжело и вообще...  
Он обхватил себя щупальцами, закрыл глаз и стал похож на большую брюссельскую капусту.  
\- Мэрдок, - всерьез забеспокоился Красавчик. - Ты чего? Элен! - крикнул он, перепугавшись.  
Девушка прибежала, держа в руках телефон.  
\- Я дозвонилась до отца, - сказала она. - Он все бросил и уже выехал сюда.  
\- Элен, вы знакомы с работой вашего отца? Мэрдоку плохо!  
Девушка посмотрела на осьминога, который давно перестал быть нежно-салатовым и имел насыщенный зеленый цвет.  
\- Это ведь не земная форма жизни, - сказала она. - Я боюсь, что земной воздух может быть для него ядовит.  
\- Что значит ядовит?! Чем он должен дышать?! Да звоните же доктору Альбрехту!  
Элен торопливо набрала номер и вслушалась в длинные гудки.  
\- Он уже выехал обратно, - повторила она. – Ему ехать не меньше десяти часов.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что Мэрдок умрет?!   
Глаза Элен наполнились слезами.  
\- Мэрдок! Мэрдок, скажи что-нибудь. Элен, вы умеете делать искусственное дыхание? Господи, что я несу! Искусственное дыхание осьминогу! Мэрдок!  
С тем же успехом можно было требовать ответа от настоящего кочана капусты.  
\- Ганнибал должен придумать план, - отчаянно сказал Красавчик. - Только вот сейчас у него один план - сожрать кому-нибудь мозг! – Потом у него в голове что-то щелкнуло, и он понял, что делать.  
Он отыскал у осьминога что-то, что могло бы быть шеей и, не обращая внимания на возгласы Элен «Что вы делаете?!», вонзил в него зубы.  
Кровь инопланетянина на вкус была дрянной. «Расстройство желудка, действительно, обеспечено», - подумал Красавчик и получил щупальцем по морде.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? - прошипел Мэрдок. - Инопланетянин-кровопийца, куда там Франкенштейну!  
\- Я тебе жизнь спас! - возмутился Красавчик.  
\- Я закуклился. Вошел в состояние анабиоза. А ты меня покусал!  
\- Предупреждать надо, когда закукливаешься! - заорал Красавчик. - Я думал, ты умираешь!  
\- Ну, вообще-то, оно не слишком отличается, - признался Мэрдок. - Так что спасибо. Но создание осьминога-вампира все равно на твоей совести.  
\- Моя совесть это как-нибудь переживет. – Красавчик зевнул. – По-моему, светает. А значит, порядочным вампирам пора баиньки. Элен, у вас не найдется подходящего гроба?  
\- Вряд ли, - смутилась Элен. – А это обязательно?  
\- Я пошутил, - улыбнулся Красавчик. – Кровать тоже вполне подойдет.   
\- Главное, чтоб не осиновая, - добавил Мэрдок. – И никакого серебра.  
\- Эй, разве осьминогам не полагается спать где-нибудь в аквариуме?  
\- Я тебе не просто осьминог, - с достоинством отозвался Мэрдок. – я, между прочим, представитель внеземной формы жизни. Так что никаких аквариумов.  
Элен проводила их в комнату для гостей и пожелала спокойной ночи (хотя уместнее было бы желать спокойного утра). Несмотря все попытки Красавчика выселить внеземную форму жизни куда-нибудь в другое место, Мэрдок нагло развалился у него на подушке.  
\- Только не вздумай использовать меня вместо плюшевого медвежонка, - предупредил Мэрдок. – А то буду кусаться.  
\- Напугал, - фыркнул Красавчик. – Я тоже могу.  
Они еще немного повоевали за место на подушке, а потом уснули.

 

Во сне Красавчик замерз и машинально потянулся к лежащему рядом теплому телу.  
\- Красавчик, это некрозоофилия, - сонно пробормотал Мэрдок. - Гринпис не одобрит. – Однако вырываться не стал и даже обнял его в ответ.  
Стоп. Обнял? Красавчик сел в кровати, недоуменно глядя на лежащего рядом с ним человека. Голова спросонья отказывалась понимать, что происходит.  
Мердок проснулся тоже, но соображал быстрее.  
\- Йе-хо! – радостно завопил он. – У меня снова есть руки! И ноги! А у тебя нет клыков, - сообщил он Красавчику.  
Красавчик бросил настороженный взгляд на зеркальную стенку шкафа и облегченно улыбнулся своему отражению.  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату, дымя сигарой, вошел Ганнибал. Следом шел хмурый Би-Эй, сжимающий в руке намордник. Потом в комнату протиснулась Элен.  
\- Ганнибал, - поспешил поделиться радостью Мэрдок, - у меня снова две руки!  
\- Их было больше? – поднял бровь Ганнибал. – Или меньше?  
\- Я же говорил, они ни черта не вспомнят, - сказал Красавчик.  
\- Это я говорил! – возмутился Мэрдок. – А ты сомневался!  
\- Кто надел на меня эту штуку? – спросил Би-Эй, потрясая намордником. Голос был хриплый – полночи воя на луну не прошли даром – и оттого еще более угрожающий.  
Мэрдок с Красавчиком переглянулись и дружно замотали головами.  
\- Не я!  
\- Брось, Би-Эй, - примирительно сказал Ганнибал. – В конце концов, это спасло мне жизнь. Я провел несколько незабываемых часов в подвале с голодным оборотнем, прежде чем Элен меня выпустила. Вообще-то, могли бы его и покормить.  
\- Повезло, что ты расколдовался первым, - заметил Красавчик. – На тебя-то мы намордник не надевали.  
\- Элен, а где Франкенштейн… простите, доктор Альбрехт? Мы должны его поблагодарить за помощь.  
\- Отец еще не приехал, - улыбнулась девушка. – Похоже, действие препаратов имело временный эффект. Время прошло, и вы снова стали людьми.  
\- Хорошо быть человеком! - Мэрдок с удовольствием потянулся.  
\- Нужно вернуться в лабораторию и закончить дела. - Ганнибалу не сиделось на месте. – Если мы снова люди, то и крысы превратились обратно.  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что они после всего этого за милю не подойдут к доктору Альбрехту. И другим не посоветуют, - сказал Красавчик. – Провести Рождество в виде крыс, знаешь ли, тот еще опыт.  
\- Хэллоуин был бы концептуальней, - поддержал Мэрдок. – Но и Рождество тоже неплохо.

 

Они старались не вспоминать об этом Рождестве, хотя приключение не оказало на них особого влияния. Разве что Ганнибал полюбил блюда из мозгов, Би-Эй плохо спал в полнолуния, Мэрдок увлекся внеземными формами жизни.   
А Красавчик неожиданно обнаружил, что четвертая группа крови все еще кажется ему привлекательной. Ну, по крайней мере, один конкретный ее обладатель.


End file.
